wowgbmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloryblade Clan History
History of the Gloryblade Clan The lore contained here-in is a work of fan fiction and is subject to change with or with out notice. This is not cannon lore. Also, this is a narrative time line. The dates are not exact nor have I taken the time to find them out. The Gloryblade Clan is an offshoot of the Frostwolf Clan. in order to keep the clans from growing too large. 100 years before the opening of the dark portal. The first Chieften of the Gloryblade clan was named Rourk, whom died shortly thereafter due to a battle with ogres over land. After which the clan became nomadic. Rourk's son Rarbag took control of the clan at the age of 20 and took a mate shortly afterwards, Vruurk gave birth to two sons, one Rod'ash became a worg rider, and Erigar his twin became a scout. Erigar was courting a female by the name of Kordash, Rod'Ash seen her and was taken with her beauty. Rod'Ash challenged his twin for her hand in the ring of blood, to the death. Their father forbade them from doing so and ruled that because Erigar was the youngest by a few moments that Rod'Ash would get the first choice of a mate. This infuriated Erigar whom then plotted to kill his brother. While Rod'Ash slept his brother snuck into his tent and was about to strike his brother dead with his hand axe when the body in the bunk rolled over and it was Kordash, his beloved. This surprise stopped him dead in his tracks, as Rod'Ash steps into his tent and seen his brother with a hand axe held in a threatening manner and attacked his twin thinking that he was attacking Kordash. In the scuffle their father was roused from his slumber and rushed to Rod'Ash's tent. Rarbag was struck with Erigar's hand axe and bleed out while the brothers brawled to the dismay of Kordash whom rushed to the Chieftains’ side. When the fight was over all that could be heard was Kordash's sobs as she cried over the dead chieftain. When morning came Rod'Ash named the new chieftain by the elder shamans and Erigar held by worg riders was sentenced to death. Kordash begged Rod'Ash to spare his brother but he would not listen. She jumped into the path of the executioner’s axe which found its mark in her spine; her dying words to Erigar were; "I give my life for you my love." Rod'Ash struck dumb by the act ordered the executioner to proceed with the judgment on his brother. Rod'Ash took a new mate that day by the name of Varbuk whom bore him triplets. Rod'Ash had reformed a relationship with the Frostwolf Clan's Durotan and when Durotan forbade his clan from drinking the demon's blood Rod'Ash followed suit and did the same for the Gloryblade Clan. Forging a stronger relationship with Durotan, and the Frostwolves. When the dark portal was opened and the Frostwolves went through so too did the Gloryblade, however awaiting them on the other side was a contingent of human soldiers. Who then slaughtered the surprised orcs wholesale. During the confusion of battle, Rod’Ash and his pregnant mate Varbuk slipped away and went north ending up in the Arathi highlands where she gave her life giving birth to her children, two of which were stillborns. Hearing the screams of something to the west of the farm a human and his wife rode their horses to the circle of west binding and found the afterbirth and the corpse of Varbuk. Rod’Ash hearing the approach of horse hooves he feared that it was human slavers took the living child and ran west to the mountains. (Sura’Kai lives) Rod’Ash rushes to the northwest through a crack in a very large wall and straight into the hands of the scouting party from Durnhold Keep that heard the screams of Varbuk’s birthing. They capture Rod’Ash and the child. Shortly thereafter they were transferred to what is now named Hammerfall. While in hammerfall Rod’ash heard of the frostwolves still being free and helping save the enslaved orcs. One evening Rod’Ash executed his plan to escape but unfortunately for him his son Sura’Kai was moved to a different cell and could not assist. Before he left the encampment he told his only surviving son about the history of the clans and that he was to seek out the Frostwolves if he ever was able to escape. The guards were wise to the escape plans due to an orc child that could not keep her mouth shut and knew too much common for her own good. They were waiting for him about a mile south of the hold after the vilebranch trolls turned him over to their friends at hammerfall. Rod’Ash was placed in the center of the compound and summarily wiped for information with the orc child translating for them with a grin on her face, Sura’Kai watching the whole escapade from his cage. All that his father would say is “I am Rod’Ash Chieften and last surviving member of the Gloryblade clan of Terokkar Forest. I fear not death and await my father’s Judgement.” Sura’kai’s Father was buried with no weapon and face down in hammerfall. (Wur’Kag Lives) Rod’Ash rushes to the northwest through a crack in a very large wall just missing a scouting party that was going to investigate the screams in the circle of west binding. He found a trail that lead further north and followed it hugging the mountains of the hinterlands to the ocean, where he found a tribe of trolls who would take the child and raise him. Rod’Ash to repay his trollish saviors served as a gatherer for food and other supplies that they needed. While Wur’Kag grew he was taught the same things his father was and the history of the Gloryblade Clan. One morning Rod’ash was woken from a deep sleep by war drums and the sound of galloping hooves. He rushed to his makeshift armor and weapons that he was allowed to craft and joined his brothers on the front line. After the battle was over Rod’ash’s corpse was burned with his weapons along with the other warriors that fell. Wur’Kag witnessed the pyre. (Xando’Zan Lives) Rod’Ash rushes northwest through a crack in a very large wall catching the attention of a scouting party coming from durnhold keep, Runing as fast as he could ahead of the mountless party until he came to a cave that he hid in for a short time. While sleeping he hit a hidden switch that opened up a tunnel that he could see moonlight through. With his daughter in his hands he slowly and almost silently. He was meet by two humans with long swords at his neck, he held up his daughter to show them that he meant no harm to them. They took the child and forced him out the cave and light a flare in the sky, to warn the scouting party where he was. He ran as fast and in a random direction but ran right into the scouting party who then killed him on the spot and left him to rot next to the river.